This document relates to techniques for estimating think times during testing of computer resources.
To test how computing resources will perform in a production environment, conventional testing systems can submit requests from simulated users for processing by the computing resources that are being tested and measure the response time of the computing resources to the requests. Because each simulated user will generally submit multiple requests during testing, these conventional testing systems also generally employ a think time between each request submitted by a user. The think time is the amount of time between the time that a simulated user receives a response to a request and the time that the simulated user submits another request. Generally, the think time is an estimate of the time that a real user would delay between receiving a response to one request and submitting another request. Some conventional testing systems treat response time and think time as being independent. However, studies have shown that, for some real users, a longer response time to their provided request may result in a longer delay between receiving the response to the request and submitting a subsequent request.